Don't Forget
by Guardian's Warriors
Summary: After two years Jack finally returns to Berk to apologize for the storm he caused before he left without a word. Only when he arrives, everything is different. Takes place two years after RoB episode 3.


I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians...

if I did... Jack wouldn't have been alone for 300 years and Hiccup would have had a friend... get it ;)

Hiccup: haha your so funny

Immy (me): I know right :D

Hiccup: *shakes head* why are you so weird?

Immy: *shrugs*

Jack: anyway, on with the story, Immy hasn't let me read it yet and I want to know why!

Immy: o.O I still think you shouldn't...

* * *

Jacks POV:

_Did you forget,_

_That I was even alive?_

"Hey, Hiccup..." I mumble as I float down, he doesn't acknowledge me. Not that I blame him, I would be angry at me too after everything I did.

_Did you forget,_

_Everything we ever had?_

"I know I was a total dick the last time we saw each other," I say a bit louder, making sure he hears how sorry I am, "and I'm really sorry about everything."

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget,_

_About me?_

"I really am, I just got really jealous of Astrid..."

_Did you regret,_

_Ever standing by my side._

_Did you forget,_

_How I was feeling inside?_

"Stupid, I know... But I just wished it was me..."

_Now you're left to forget_

_About me._

"And I'm so sorry about the blizzard I caused that time... I felt horrible after I crawled out of the cove to find everything covered in snow and ice... I didn't even realize I let my emotions can influence my powers like that..."

_But somewhere we went wrong,_

_We were once so strong._

_My love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it._

"I mean, I felt like you wouldn't want me around after that... So I left... Without even saying goodbye."

_So now I guess,_

_This is where we have to stand._

_Did you regret,_

_Ever holding my hand?_

"And I know it's taken me two years to say I'm sorry... Better late then never, right...? Anyway, I wanna try and work things out... I miss you."

_Never again,_

_Please don't forget,_

_Don't forget._

"And I know what your going to ask... And yes, I still do love you... But I know you love Astrid and if she makes you happy then I'm happy too. I still wanna try being friends... You are my only friend and believer..."

_We had it all,_

_I was just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Then I was before._

"... Please..."

_I won't forget,_

_I won't forget,_

_About you._

"Hiccup, please just look at me for moons sake!"

_But somewhere we went wrong,_

_We we're once so strong._

_My love is like a song,_

_You can't forget it_

_At all._

Hiccup finally turns around and a small smile blooms on my face, "I'm so sorry Hiccup... Can you ever forgive me?"

_And at last,_

_All the pictures have been burned._

Hiccup smiles at me and takes a step forward... Walking right through me. I loose my breath and tears fill up my eyes.

_And all the past,_

_Is just a lesson that I've learned._

I start hyperventilating as I quickly spin around, watching as you walk away. "No, no, no..." I frantically mumble as I quickly float to hover beside him as he walks. "Oh god, Hiccup... Please..." He doesn't answer and I drop to stand on the ground.

_I won't forget,_

_Please don't forget me._

"You don't believe in me anymore..."

_Somewhere we went wrong,_

_My love is like a song,_

_But you won't sing along._

Tears cascade down my face as I watch you walk up to Astrid, kiss her hello and start walking in the same direction, away from me. Never looking back once.

_"You've forgotten..._

_About me..."_

Don't forget.

* * *

Hiccup: I hate you.

Immy: but... But... Why?

Hiccup points to the corner.

Immy glances over to find Jack huddled in the corner... Tears slipping down his pale cheeks. Immy runs over and pulls him into a big hug.

Immy: it's ok, it's just a story! I'm soo sorry!

jack *whimpers* you won't forget me... Right?

Hiccup: of course not Jack, I could never forget you. I love you.

Immy: awwww!

Jack and Hiccup: *blush* shut it Immy!

Immy: alrighty! R&amp;R people! Jack would normally say this but him and Hiccup are a little busy at the moment... If you catch my drift ;)

Hiccup and Jack: you are dead...

Immy: gotta run! Catch you later.

.


End file.
